They Returned
by LongHairedMan
Summary: The Demons of the past may not be in Kagome's time but they reappear later in the future. Can one man from that very same future stop there return? Also the main characters of inuyasha wont show up until chapter 2. Story is set around the band of seven saga and beyond.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Year is 2076, humanity has been hunted to extinction by Demons.

For 15 years the war between man and demon has been fought. The first year demons returned to earth humans seemed to be beyond them due to the amount of technology and power humanity gained over the 500 years alone on earth. Demons seemed to be nothing compared to the combination of man and machine but incompetence and negligence lead humanity to forget about the demons deeming them not to be a serious threat. The demon population hid it self away underground for several years until large enough numbers could be sustained.

5 years later(Start of the 15 year war) the demons launched there long awaited attack on humanity. Only then did the humans realized the true threat the demons posed but it was too late. Even humanities most advanced weapons and defenses were simply being overwhelmed, the human population of earth was less then half of what it use to be and hope for victory was quickly fading. The next 7 years were a desperate struggle just to keep humanity existing. All the nations of earth had been destroyed and the United Nations became a sad story of how life use to be. The only thing that remained where remnants of the NAA (North American Alliance) and people who tried to live day to day in this global hell on earth.

But...

There was one small sliver of hope for humanity. One of the last remaining groups of the NAA stationed in japan (and forgotten). Had found a well that seem to cause time and space distortions. After a 2 year study the science division had concluded that the well could be or was used to create a rip in time space. Though they had not tried to send anything threw, they were confident they could create a stable rip in time and send something or someone threw in one piece.

What the humans knew of the past was limited due to the loss of information thanks to the war but what they did have was proof that demon existence in the in the 15th century was likely . So a plan was set into motion to send a party of three men back to that time period to complete 3 objectives...

1. Confirm the presence of demons.

2. Find out what happened to the demons between 15th and 21st century.

3. Make sure they never have a chance to reappear.

For the next 6 months the 3 best men where trained to take up this task but 2 days before launch the small NAA groups base had came under attack.


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

***RED ALERT, RED ALERT THIS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT RED ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!* **

The sound of panic and gun shots could be heard all around as the sirens screeched uncontrollably. Private John Cutter ran down the hall with rifle in hand towards his ranking officer who was standing beside other soldiers at the barricade. "Cutter, god damn am I glad to see your alive" Sergeant Hopper said with a small smirk. "Thank you sir, what are my orders s-" and before Cutter could finish a soldier 2 feet away from the sergeant yelled out in pain and fell backwards. As cutter looked down he seen a massive brown organic spike sticking out of the fallen soldier. By now the smirk on the sergeant's face was replaced with a look anger and to export this feeling he fired a few burst in the opening of the barricade killing whatever got in the way of his bullets.

"about your orders-" as he was about the finish when the radio attached to his combat vest went off."Sergeant Hopper?" "Yes, I read you" the sergeant replied. "The 3 men who planned to go threw the rip are dead. It seems they knew what we were planning." "Damn, what the hell are we going to do now?" A long pause came from the radio which gave Cutter a chance to hear that all other gun fire besides from the last soldier at the barricade in front of him had stopped.

Finally after what seemed like forever the radio responded. "How many men do you have left?" "3 including myself" Hopper responded. A loud sigh could be heard threw the radio. "Send whoever you can sergeant" the radio stated and Hopper then looked over to Cutter."Private Saito and I will try to buy you enough time to get to the division 4 lab" said the sergeant with a reassuring tone. Cutter looked at the sergeant with a confused expression on his face. "Remember I owe you a beer, lets just say were even. Now get to the labs we don't have much time!" the sergeant ordered. Cutter then turned around starting to run down the hall in the direction of the labs. He could hear the sergeant informing the radio of who was coming and Cutter knew this was the last time he would hear Hoppers voice.

Cutter was running when the automated voice system came on the intercom.

_*__**BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES!***_

Cutter ran even harder until he was stopped by a demon that looked like a disembodied head. The demon had been feasting upon a dead women. It looked up and met Cutter with a smile. "You mortals really know how to satisfy my belly!" the demon laughed. Cutter was disgusted and in the blink of an eye he lifted his rifle and squeezed the trigger. The rifle unleashed a burst of 3 bullets all of which hit the demon creating 3 small holes and the demon hit the ground dead or immobilized .

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 9 MINUTES!**__*_

Cutter reminded by the intercom of his task, began his run towards the labs again.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 8 MINUTES!**__*_

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 7 MINUTES!**__*_

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 6 MINUTES!**__*_

Cutter had finally reached the front of the labs and was out of breath. As he caught his breath he could no longer hear gun fire. Instead it was replaced with cries and screams of pain. At that point Cutter knew the demons had made there way into the civilian shelter. He immediately started to think about the countless massacres he seen growing up.

He stepped into the labs section of the base and moved at a quick pace to the door that said division 4.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**5**__** MINUTES!**__*_

As Cutter walked threw the door he was met with a very impatient man that looked to be in his 60's. "What took you so long? Don't you know we are running out of time" the man said with a stressed voice. "Look, i got here as fast as I could and it looks like you need anyone you can get." Cutter replied. "Please, just get over here Cutter" said the man with an even more stressed tone.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**4**__** MINUTES!**__*_

Cutter hurried over to the man who by now he could tell was the lead scientist Matt Botcans. Botcans pushed a few buttons on a panel and the large capsule against the wall opened revealing a shell of a open white full body suit like something out of a movie. "Get in" Botcans told Cutter without looking in his direction.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**3**__** MINUTES!**__*_

Without hesitation Cutter put down his rifle and climbed into the suit and asked Botcans "So doc, any tips on using this thing?" "Just let the suit do all the work not you." Botcans replied.

Suddenly the suit closed and Cutter was in pure darkness until he heard "A.C.E. Online" (Advanced Combat Exoskeleton) and the helmet lit up with an augmented display of the outside world. "Come on get up, we need to get you over to the well now!" Botcans yelled while moving away from Cutter. Cutter grabbed his rifle and followed while trying to get use to moving in the A.C.E..

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**2**__** MINUTES!**__*_

In front of Cutter stood an old well with wires and machines all around it. Botcans was now on the other side of the well pressing buttons on the display panel. When all of a sudden the door at the front of room was smashed off its hinges. In the doors place stool a man with dark hair, red eyes, snow white skin and appeared to have an eye on his chest. "So your the last ones left. I shall make your deaths far from painless for this insolence." the man said with a grin. Cutter realized this was no man and was in fact the leader of the demons who called himself Naraku.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**1**__** MINUTE **__**AND 30 SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"Cutter, I need a minute to charge-up enough power to use the well, hold him off until its done." Cutter nodded his head and lifted his rifle. While doing so he noticed the heads up display was tracking where his gun was aiming. Cutter squeezed the trigger mutable times. Not all of the bullets hit Naraku but the ones that did didn't even put a scratch on him. Naraku started walking towards Cutter. "Uh doc, my gun doesn't seem to be very effective!" Cutter said with a slightly scared tone. "Cutter, drop the gun and yell blades on!" Botcans yelled. Cutter dropped his rifle and did just that. "BLADES ON!" Cutter yelled as two 3 foot blue tinted transparent blades formed from the top of his knuckles and on.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**1**__** MINUTE!**__*_

Without having to be told Cutter charged Naraku and swung the left blade down on Naraku. In one clean sweep the blade had cut off Naraku's arm from his shoulder. Cutter would have felt victorious if it wasn't for the fact that Naraku was still smiling at him. "Oh look you cut off my arm, Its been a while since I have been damaged by your kind." Naraku said and then chuckled a little to himself. The way Naraku said "your kind" was like it was worse then filth.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**45 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

Suddenly Cutter found himself being knocked back 9 or 10 feet. The suit then took control landing Cutter upright. As Cutter looked up at his foe he seen that attached to him was an appendage that came down to a point like a spear.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**30 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"Interesting, no armor has ever stopped that attack but it still wont save you" Naraku said confidently. "Cutter its ready" yelled Botcans and before Cutter could turn around he found himself being constricted by 4 of Naraku's appendages. "There is no escape for you or your pitiful race." Naraku announced wile pronouncing "your pitiful race" the same way as "your kind".

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**15 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"DOC!?" Cutter yelled at the top of his lungs. "Cutter yell surrounding blast!" Botcans ordered wile jumping to the ground for protection. Cutter then yelled "SURROUNDING BLAST!" and a blue transparent wave shot out like an explosion around the suit. Most of Naraku's body was blasted to pieces and the only thing left in one piece was his head that was floating. "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT DEARLY!" Naraku yelled.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**1**__**0 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"CUTTER GET IN-

_*****__**9***_

THE WELL!" Botcans yelled as loud as possible_._

_*****__**8***_

Cutter turned around and faced the well.

_*****__**7***_

Hestarted to run towards the well and noticed it was admitting a blue light and

_*****__**6***_

_*****__**5***_

_*****__**4***_

He then jumped into the old well and let gravity do its job.

_*****__**3***_

_*****__**2***_

_***1***_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Man From The Future**

"Finally school is over" Kagome thought as she climbed the familiar shrine stairs. It had been 2 weeks since Kagome had been to school before today and the only reason that time period wasn't longer was because she had a test. "How am I ever going to get into high school if I keep bombing test?" she asked herself. "Tonight ill start studying and that way i will be caught up" she told herself but then realized that she already had plans for tonight. Before she could continue pondering about her plans Kagome was greeted by her mother who was in the kitchen watching television

"So how did your test go Kagome?" "Not well, I think I only answered 1 question right" she replied. Kagome walked into the next room but then turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Before I forget to tell you I wont be here for dinner." Kagome told her mother. "And where will you be going tonight?" her mother inquired. "Im having dinner with Inuyasha tonight" She announced. "Oh, sounds like a date to me." Kagome's mother said with the intent of getting a reaction out of her. In a matter of seconds Kagome's cheeks turned incredibly red. "Mom" Kagome moaned while still blushing intensely. "You forget that I was once 15 too you know." She said trying to reassured her daughter. Kagome replied with a typical teenage response of "Yes mom" then walked back out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that lead to the next floor. Kagome then climbed the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed.

She relaxed and closed her eyes going over in her mind how her dinner with Inuyasha would go. Kagome remembered tonight was the night of the new moon which meant Inuyasha would be in his human form. Thanks to that fact Kagome's companions decided to take the day off from pursuing Naraku and the jewel shards. This left Kagome and Inuyasha plenty of time for there dinner. "Dinner with Inuyasha then watch the sunset" she thought happily. Threw all of her thoughts Kagome never realized how tired she was from school and in no time at all she fell asleep.

***4 Hours Later***

A very impatient and agitated Inuyasha sat near the well cursing to himself in the night. "I cant believe im still waiting for her. I bet she thinks it funny to waste my time." The thought of Kagome laughing with Koga creeped into Inuyasha mind along with the words "He's only a half demon". At this point Inuyasha then stood up and was determined to bring her back even if he had to drag her back. 2 steps later he noticed the familiar flash of light coming from inside the well. Inuyasha turned until his back was facing the well. "So look who decided to show up" He announced. Inuyasha listened to the noise of the latter in use before announcing "I don't know why you were so intent on doing this if you were just going to forge-." Inuyasha stopped as he noticed the noise of someone hitting the ground was not a small crunch typical for someone of Kagome's stature. But was in fact a large thud.

***Cutters POV***

Cutter looked around to find himself inside the well with a latter that went to the top and beyond that was the night sky. Cutter leaned up against one of the 4 walls of the well and smiled to himself out of pure relief. "I made it" he thought to himself. Cutter was about to close his eyes when he heard someones voice outside. Cutter remembering his first objective climbed to the top of the well and landed on the grass.

As he looked to see where the voice had come from Cutter found himself face to face with a man who had long black hair, dark eyes and sporting clothes normal for 15th century Japan. Suddenly the A.C.E. voice system indicated it was scanning the person in front of Cutter. After a few seconds the scan had been completed showing the man to be human. Cutter was about to go on his way when the man blurted out "Who are you and where is Kagome!" Cutter ignored the question and started to walk forward until the men jumped in his path holding the handle his still sheathed sword. "Your not going anywhere until you tell me where Kagome is!" the man demanded. "Listen, I don't know who this Kagome person is but if you don't get out of my way I'll move you out of the way." Cutter promised. The man didn't move and Cutter being the man he was got ready to move this obstacle out of the way when he seen something out of the corner of his eye.

That something turned out to be a large centipede demon. As it crashed down on the ground Cutter started to charge it. He didn't wait for the demon scan to finish for obvious reasons."BLADES ON" he yelled in a full charge and the blades from before reappeared over his fist. Cutter then jumped 10 feet in the air(thanks to the A.C.E.) and came down on the demon. 2 large cuts could be seen across the top of the demons body. Cutter feeling victorious, started walking back to man and told him on his way "now you see what I can do so you better-" until he was tossed into a nearby tree after which falling to the ground. "Well that hurt" Cutter said out loud while trying to figure out what hurt more, his body or pride. "You idiot, you have to cut its head off or it will keep getting up" yelled the man from earlier. Sure enough when Cutter looked back he found the demon didn't even have a scratch on it.

Cutter jumped to his feet to find the demon was swinging the back half of its body down towards him. Suddenly he was knocked out of harms way by the same man from before. Cutter got up again and began his final charge on the demon. The demon swung low but Cutter seen it coming and jumped. In a millisecond the demons head was liberated from its body. He was told that would kill the demon but decided its better to be safe then sorry and cut the demons head in half. Cutter heard the man stop somewhere near him as he examined the demons corpse. Cutter then said "Blades off" and the 2 blades disappeared.

"Whats your name?" Cutter asked and the man answered with "Inuyasha." "Well Inuyasha where I come from I would owe you a beer." "Okay, whatever the hell that means." an unimpressed Inuyasha replied. "Your not much of a people person are you?" "Coming from the guy who is hiding behind armour and wont show me his face." Inuyasha was expecting a come back and was caught off guard with Cutters next response. "To tell you the truth I wish I knew how to get this off. Its giving me a huge wedgie." For few seconds there was silence but before they knew it they where both laying on there backs laughing uncontrollable. The two where laughing so much that they didn't even notice the light coming from the well.

***Kagome's POV***

Kagome appeared in the well and was met with a sight she had seen too many times to count. "Oh im so late! I hope Inuyasha is not too mad at me" she thought as she climbed the well latter. As she climbed the latter she could hear what was thought to be laughter. When Kagome finally got out of the well her eyes found one of the sources of laughter, Inuyasha. "Oh no, Inuyasha is so mad at me that he has lost his mind" she thought. Kagome's eyes found the second source of laughter. In the grass sprawled out was a white figure in the shape of a man. For a few more seconds the two bounced the laughter back and forth until Kagome spoke "In...uyasha?" The two stopped laughing immediately and sat up to look at her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Questions**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with relief. Inuyasha stood up and started walking towards her "Where the hell have you been!" "Inuyasha you sound concerned for me" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha then turned his back to Kagome hiding the fact he was blushing. "I was only worried about the jewel shards that's all. So don't get any ideas in that head of yours" he stated trying to convince Kagome. As Cutter watched, the A.C.E. scanned Kagome to find that she was also human. "Im sorry to interrupt but did you just come threw that well?" Cutter asked out loud. Kagome looked at Cutter who was now standing and noticed that he looked like something out of a sci fi movie. "Who is this Inuyasha?" she asked "Not sure, he hasn't told me his name but what he has done was almost get himself killed" Inuyasha blurted out. "My names Cutter nice to meet you, you must be Kagome." Suddenly as Kagome was about to greet Cutter the A.C.E. voice system spoke "Objective 1 Complete, A.C.E. instructional A.I. Online." A different computer generated voice then spoke "Hello Private Cutter"

Cutter held his index finger up at Kagome to signal "give me a second." "Hello?" Cutter said to the voice and the voice responded "Hello again Private Cutter. I am the A.C.E. AI and I am here to instruct you on its functionality. For example the A.C.E. will collapse the helmet if you say helmet down." Cutter repeated the phrase and the helmet collapsed as he was told it would. Kagome stared at Cutter noting his features. Cutter had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, seemed to be in his late teens or early 20's. Kagome decided upon seeing a human face to trust him enough to tell him what she knew.

For the next few minutes Kagome explained how she fell threw the well and how she released Inuyasha the half-demon from his imprisonment. Kagome was about to continue when Cutter interrupted her. "So your telling me he's a demon?" asked Cutter as he looked in disbelief at Inuyasha. "Well actually he's a half demon" Kagome answered. Inuyasha who was sitting with his back against a tree just glared at Kagome for few seconds then turned his head the other way. A more confused look came over Cutters face as he couldn't see anything demon-like with Inuyasha. "Well you cant tell now because its the new moon but when the sun comes up he will transform back" explained Kagome. Transformed was a bad way of explaining it because the image that popped into Cutters head was of Inuyasha turning into a monster. A horrified look came over Cutter's face and Kagome realized her mistake.

Before Kagome could explain in more detail Cutter clenched his fists and the look from before was replaced with a look of anger towards Inuyasha. Kagome seen that look before on Inuyasha in the past and knew she had to say something fast. Kagome blurted out the first thing that came to mind "he gets big cute doggy ears!" Cutter instantly dropped his look of anger and looked at Kagome with one eyebrow up. "By transform I meant slight adjustments" Kagome stated. "Don't worry hes a good demon." The term good demon was like good cancer cell to Cutter. For the next few moments Cutter delivered a soul shattering stare at Kagome to see if there was any dishonesty in her. Finally after what felt like hours to Kagome, Cutter unclenched his fist, relaxed and put on a small smirk. "So he's still going to keep his charming personally?" Cutter asked jokingly. "Oh, HA HA very funny" Inuyasha said unimpressed. Kagome pretended to laugh hiding how relieved she was.

In truth Cutter trusted the A.C.E. scan more then some girl who he didn't know and didn't even look look an adult yet. Her story of sacred arrows and half demons sounded like a fairy tail to Cutter. "Then again she did come threw the well" Cutter thought trying to think of a logical reason for his situation. Cutter couldn't think of one but he realized whatever the case may be his objectives come first but he had to admit he was tired.

"Do you know were I could sleep tonight? I would prefer not to sleeping on the ground" Cutter stated. Kagome nodded her head and told Cutter about Kaede's village. "Perfect!" Cutter announced and the 3 started there walk towards the village. "When I wake up in the morning ill high tail it out before anyone notices a thing" Cutter thought to himself. On there way to the village, Inuyasha started whispering to Kagome "Can we really trust this guy I mean did you see the look he was giving me when you told him I was a demon." "Im not sure that we can trust him but we did promise to get him a bed to sleep in for the night." Kagome whispered back. "He came threw the well before you did" Inuyasha explained. "How? I thought only me and you could go threw it." "That's what I thought too." "Inuyasha keep an eye on him threw the night and hopefully we can get some answers out of him in the morning." Kagome finished

At this point they reached the village and were in front of Lady Kaede's home. "ill go ask lady Kaede if theirs a free place to sleep tonight" Kagome explained and Cutter nodded. A minute later Kagome walked out "turns out there is a place for you to sleep." Kagome told Cutter and he replied with a smile "thank you." Kagome and Inuyasha walked Cutter to the place he would be sleeping. Cutter walked inside and closed the door. "helmet up" Cutter said and his helmet rebuild it self around his head. "A.I. how do i get out of the A.C.E." he asked and was replied by the A.I. "would you like me to open the A.C.E.?" "Yes." Sure enough the A.C.E. opened and Cutter was free. As Cutter went to sleep he thought to himself "If that crazy story of Kagome's is true and that's a big if. It would explain how Kagome came threw the well." Before Cutter could continue the thought he fell asleep.

***Cutters Nightmare***

Cutter found himself in a familiar place and realized that It was his home as a child. "John! Dinner!" Cutter's mother yelled and in reponce to his mother yelled back "yea ok mom." Cutters younger self went down the house stairs stopping halfway hearing a scream. He knew it was his fathers and hurried down the stairs only to be stopped by the sight of none other then Naraku holding his mother up by the throat. Until now every time Cutter would have this dream the man would have no face. Next thing Cutter seen was one of Naraku's appendages shoot threw her chest shooting blood all over with some of it landing on Cutter's younger self. "MOM!" he cried out and his mother with her last moments pleaded with Naraku "please don't harm my son." Naraku laughed. "Why shouldn't I when all of your race will suffer the same fate as you very soon" Naraku told her before throwing her to the ground like a piece of garbage.

Naraku's gaze shifted over to Cutter's younger self but before he could do anything Naraku was hit with a 40mm greande causing him to fly backwards threw a wall in the home. Cutter's younger self was then grabbed by the shoulder by a younger Sergeant Hopper who at the time was still a private. "Come on kid we have to get out of here!" Hopper yelled. Hopper seen that the kid in front of him was stuned by what he just witnessed and picked him up carrying him over his shoulder.

***Cutters POV***

Cutter woke up in a panic with sweat all over his body. As he was reeling over what he just dreamt about he heard a child's voice "He's awake Kagome!" When Cutter sat up and was met with two small green demon eyes. Cutter jumped back hitting the wall hard and reached for his side arm that he kept in his holster. Cutters hand found that his holster but it was empty. "looking for this?" a voice asked from his right. When Cutter looked to his right Kagome was holding his pistol and shaking it to indicate that's what she was talking about. When Cutter looked back to were he seen the 2 eyes there stood a 3 foot child with a fox tail and paws instead of feet. "He's awake" Kagome said loudly and a now demon looking Inuyasha plus 2 others walked into the room from outside. The two others were a man who looked like a monk and a woman who was wearing armour. Cutter noted the changes that occurred to Inuyasha overnight and realized Kagome did not lie to him.

Still looking at Inuyasha, Cutter relaxed began to laugh. "What so funny?" Inuyasha asked and while in mid laughter Cutter answered him "You really do have big cute dog ears." Inuyasha raised a fist with the intent of striking Cutter but before he could though the monk jumped in front of the two. "now now Inuyasha we need to find out information not beat the crap out of him" the monk told Inuyasha. The monk then turned to Cutter and asked "How did you come threw the well?" Cutter looked around the room weighing his options. He could try to escape but considering he was surrounded and disarmed his chances were low at best. The only other option was to tell the truth and after all Kagome had been completely honest with him. "This is going to take a while so sit down" Cutter told them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Answers**

As Cutter told of the future the group just sat in shock. They couldn't believe it and most of them didn't. What the group had thought was that Cutter was from Kagome's time and just happened to be able to pass threw the well like Inuyasha and Kagome. The main reason they held this thought was because of Cutters side arm and how modern it was. After a few more minutes Cutter hit the part in his story when he fought Naraku. "What do you mean you fought Naraku?" asked a sceptical Inuyasha. "Well I wouldn't call it fought, more like bought time to get away" explained Cutter. The group looked around at each other and this time Sango spoke. "What did this Naraku look like?" "He had black long hair, red eyes, pale white skin and appeared to have an eye on his chest." Cutter explained.

The group looked at each other in horror for a few moments because now they knew Cutter was telling the truth. Then Shippo spoke "So that means we don't beat Naraku." "Not so fast Shippo. You said that demons disappeared for 500 years right? So maybe Naraku managed to hide a piece of himself for all that time." Miroku thought out loud. "Yea i did but wait your telling me Naraku's alive in this time period and on top of that you are all trying to hunt him down?" Cutter asked with surprise. "Its more about the jewel shards then Naraku" Miroku told Cutter. "whatever the hell that is" Cutter blurted out.

All but Cutter thought about the jewel shards from a few moments until Cutter spoke again "Anyway nice to meet you im Cutter" At this point Miroku was getting way too touchy with Sango and was delivered a slap. "Nice to meet you too Cutter. Im Sango, this is the lecherous monk Miroku and the one behind Kagome is Shippo." After seeing Miroku get slapped Cutter laughed until Sango gave him a look of death. Cutter trying to avoid the look he was getting, walked towards the A.C.E. got inside and yelled "close A.C.E., Helmet down." "Well I would love to stay but I got stuff to do" Cutter explained. "are you sure, because we were just about to have lunch" Kagome told him. As Cutter was about to walk threw the door he turned around with a smile on his face.

***Outside***

Cutter sat alone in the grass, eating and watching the sky. "Why are we helping him Kagome?" "because he has no where to go and besides that if you listened to his story its more then likely that everyone he ever knew is dead" Kagome retorted. "Well if you feel so bad for him why don't you just go be with him" Inuyasha said with an attitude. "Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to warn the half demon and Inuyasha being who he was ignored this warning "you do this with anyone who has a sad story Kagome" "Inuyasha!" said Kagome again trying to tell him to stop talking before he gets it. "You know its tru-" "SIT!" Kagome yelled and the half demon crashed face first into the ground. "What an idiot" Shippo said while walking towards Cutter.

Miroku looked at Cutter then spoke "What I don't understand is what is his connection to the jewel?" "What do you mean?" Sango asked with confusion. "What I mean is that anyone that was involved with Naraku had a connection to the jewel shards as well but he doesn't even know what they are." Miroku stated "your right but what does it mean?" Sango again inquired and Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders.

Shippo sat next to Cutter and asked "can you show me that cool thing you do by yelling?" Cutter laughed a little but granted his request yelling "BLADES ON." Shippo stared at one of the blades in awe then looked at Cutter. "well do you want to see something cool?" Shippo asked with enthusiasm and Cutter said "Sure Shippo" expecting to see him make a silly face or something childish. To Cutter's surprise Shippo yelled "Spinning top" and a small spin top flew toward Inuyasha landing on his head. Inuyasha was just getting up after the sit command was not ready for what was coming. The spin top expanded and Inuyasha fell to the ground again. Shippo and Cutter started laughing to each other.

After a few moments the spinning top became small again and Inuyasha raised his head to see Cutter and Shippo laughing very hard. "GOOD! You two just gave me a reason to kill you" Inuyasha yelled while in complete rage mode. "Blades off" Cutter said as he stood up getting in a fighting stance. "I think you should keep those on!" Shippo recommended but Cutter disagreed "I can take him" Cutter said confidently. "Kagome shouldn't you stop this?" Sango asked but was answered by Miroku "No they asked for this."

Inuyasha was in a full charge with his fist cocked at the two but half way he stopped and started sniffing the ground. Cutter started laughing even harder then before "Don't tell me, you can smell like a dog too!" he asked while still laughing. "Shut up" Inuyasha let out while still smelling the ground. "What did you smell a cat or something?" asked Cutter. "Im going to be smelling your blood in a moment if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha yelled with complete seriousness. Shippo on the other hand was not laughing but instead had a look of fear because he could see what Inuyasha was smelling. It was Naraku.

The baboon masked man walked up the hill stopping in front of Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "You seem to be missing someone but I wonder who that could be, oh and I see you made a new friend" Naraku said with a cold evil voice. The 3 thought until Sango realized who was missing. "What have you done to Kirara!" Sango shouted with concern. "Kirara is fine for now but that wont be the case for much longer" Naraku said using the same voice as before. "Where is she!" Sango Screamed and Naraku replied with a smile "about 2 miles north, and Sango she doesn't have muc-." Naraku was literally cut off with one of Cutters blades. A cut in half demon puppet landed on the ground and Cutter was confused. "What the hell?" Cutter let out and Kagome explained "It wasn't really him it was one of his demon puppets."

Inuyasha and Shippo ran over "What did Naraku say this time?" Inuyasha asked with his tetsusaiga drawn. "Not much only that he's holding Kirara 2 miles north of here" Miroku explained. "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Sango commanded and the whole group besides Shippo and Cutter started to leave. "Aren't you coming with us Cutter?" Shippo asked. "As much as I would like to come get Naraku with you I need to do something first." Cutter explained and he could see that Shippo was developing a frown. "Don't worry ill catch up to you as soon as I can" Cutter reassured him and Shippo's frown turned into a smile.

***Cutter POV***

Once they all left Cutter yelled "helmet up" and began speaking to the A.C.E. AI. "A.C.E. besides the blades what other weapons does this suit have?" "The weapons on board the A.C.E. are the plasma blades, The surrounding plasma blast and the A.C.E.'s 2 fusion reactors that go critical when the self destruct is triggered." "So I have no ranged capability?" "I didn't say that private Cutter those are simply the weapons on board but my inventory is indicating that one miniaturized weapons bunker is in the A.C.E.'s storage." "Well give it to me" The A.C.E. deposited a black cube about the size of a Rubik cube into Cutter's right hand. Cutter was confused as he looked at the cube. "What the hell do i do with this?" he asked the A.C.E. "Put it on the ground and stand back" The A.I. commanded and Cutter obeyed. After a blinding light appeared, the only thing left on the ground was a hatch seen on most bunkers in Cutter's time. Cutter realizing this opened the hatch and jumped in.

As Cutter looked around he seen a bottle of champagne with a note attached to it siting on a table. Cutter walked towards the bottle and picked up the note to read it...

_**Dear Private John Cutter,**_

_**If your reading this then chances are that you made it to the other side alive **_

_**and hopefully to the 15th century. Being a soldier who has used his rifle his **_

_**entire life I figured that the plasma blades would get old after a while so I**_

_**decided to include this into the A.C.E.. When your ready lift the champagne.**_

_** From Richard Botcans**_

_**P.S. Hopper really want me to tell you good luck and thanks for being the**_

_**kid he never had.**_

After reading the ending of the message Cutter said "helmet down" and tears started developing on his face. "Thanks for being my dad" Cutter said with tears coming down his face. After 30 more seconds of this he wiped his tears and lifted the champagne bottle. Once the champagne was lifted Cutter heard a tick followed by the sound of something powering up. The lights in the bunker flashed on and Cutter could see the place was filled with weapons and ammo. One in particular caught Cutter's eye. The weapon was a 25mm semi-auto bullpup anti tank rifle with a 75 round drum mag. When Cutter picked it up it was as light as a feather but he realized that it must be the A.C.E. making him stronger.

Cutter began loading up by attaching 6 grenades to his chest. Next he grabbed a light machine gun with a 200 round box mag and put the 25mm rifle on his back. Cutter then walked towards the latter that led outside but stopped in front of it and turned around. "Thanks for everything old man" Cutter said before climbing out of the bunker and closing it. Cutter looked at the bunker hatch concerned that someone would find it and that when the hatch camouflaged itself. After that Cutter started to run north in the hope of catching up to his new found friends.

**I will be tying my story into the band of seven saga but it will be from Cutter's POV that way you don't have to read something you already watched in the show but there will still be spoilers so read at your own risk.**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Band Of Seven**

**Im going to get this out of the way because it wont be explained.**

(When Sango reached where Naraku said he was holding Kirara she did find her unharmed but also in the presence of Kohaku. It turned out she wasn't in any danger and Naraku just wanted to draw them towards the band of seven.)

"God damn it where are they!" Cutter thought as he looked around. It was almost night and he had not found Inuyasha or any of his group. Cutter was one step behind them all day and his patience was starting to run out. Cutter walked threw a forest that looked like it had been hit by artillery until he heard the sound of iron clanking. A giant metal monster of a man crawled out of a crater and started walking in the opposite direction of Cutter. "Good he hasn't noticed me. Ill just follow him and hopefully he will lead me to either Inuyasha or Naraku." Cutter thought to himself as he followed the iron monstrosity.

Cutter followed him until the monstrosity stopped in front of some shrine stairs and fired a cannon that seemed to be attached to his shoulder at the temple above. Quickly Cutter put his machine gun on his back and pulled his 25mm rifle off his back. Cutter crouched in a bush waiting for a response from the temple. Sure enough a not so happy Inuyasha flew down the shrine stairs stopping at the bottom. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and cut the iron man. Cutter was about to get up when he seen what was left of the monstrosity was still moving and worse yet Inuyasha thought he had finished him off and started to move up the steps. Cutter took aim but before he fired the monstrosity got up a few of the stairs and fired an axe attached to a chain at Inuyasha grappling his transformed sword. Without hesitation Cutter squeezed the trigger and the rifle fired, slightly sending him back. The 25mm shell ripped threw the shoulder of the iron monstrosity and dropped it to the ground. Inuyasha came flying again down the shrine stairs finishing it off.

Cutter got up and started running towards the shrine stairs. Inuyasha left up the shrine stairs as fast as he came down them and Cutter continued to follow him. Once Cutter reached the top he noticed a monk in his path. "Get out of the way monk" Cutter said loudly as he pushed him out of the way. Once Cutter made it father into the shrine he could see Inuyasha running into a now on fire temple building and simply let out "Oh come on, does this guy ever stop?" Cutter continued to follow the half demon yelling "Helmet up!" to protect his head from fire.

As Cutter ran into the building he yelled "dog boy were are you?" and was replied to by voice "over here!". Cutter moved towards the voice to find Inuyasha standing in front of Shippo who was tearing up. "What happened?" Cutter asked and Shippo replied with a crying and shuddering filled response "I tried to protect them but they aren't breathing!". Cutter looked over and he could see Kagome, Miroku and Sango all unconscious on the ground. Cutter realized how serious the situation was and looked at Inuyasha saying "We have to get them out of this fire". Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up. Shippo sat on the group crying and Cutter was not in the mood to be ignored. "Listen we have to get them out of here! Just because they stopped breathing doesn't mean their de-" Cutter was cut off by Inuyasha yelling at him "I KNOW THAT!". Inuyasha put down Kagome, pulled out his sword and yelled.

A yellow light removed most of the building and Cutter was in awe. After the light had disappeared Shippo continued crying and Inuyasha was saying something but Cutter was still in shock after what he had seen. This continued until he heard his word from before repeated. "Crying isn't going to save anything, we got to get these 3 away from here and into an open area." Cutter looked towards the voice and seen it was coming from on top of Kagome's stomach. It was a flea. Cutter didn't question it after what he just saw. Cutter then noticed Shippo was attempting to pick up Sango but was obviously to small to carry her. "Shippo me and Inuyasha can carry these 3" Cutter told him and started to pick up Kagome when the half demon spoke "No, ill carry Kagome". Cutter just nodded putting his rifle on his back and picking up Sango and Miroku.

***Hour****s**** Later***

"Here should be fine" Myōga stated. Inuyasha put down Kagome on the flat ground followed by Cutter who did the same thing with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha without saying a word, walked off into the forest. "Myōga right? Your sure this antidote will cure them?" Cutter asked and Myōga replied with "It should work." but before he was finished he asked Shippo "Shippo your sure you gave them the antidote?" and Shippo nodded. Cutter decided that there was nothing more he could do and that it would be better to get some sleep while he could. Cutter then laid against a tree with his rifle laying across his legs and fell asleep.

***Daylight***

Cutter was awoken by the sound of foot steps. Quickly Cutter looked up about to grab his rifle when he was met eye to eye with Inuyasha. "Why are you still here?" Inuyasha asked with a suspicious look and Cutter responded in kind "Im not your enemy, so get out of my face". Inuyasha grunted and then turned around walking towards Kagome who was still on the ground. Cutter got to his feet and walked in the same direction as Inuyasha. Cutter stopped when he heard Inuyasha speak "Shippo please don't cry anymore, men never show there tears no matter what". Cutter tried to think of something poetic to say but the only thing that popped into his mind was a bad joke. Inuyasha embraced Kagome and out of respect Cutter looked away.

"Inuyasha, I cant breath" A whimpering female voice said and in and instant Cutter spun around and sure enough Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all alive and moving. Cutter then seen the flea Myōga from before was huge compared to before and realized what he did and was disgusted and revealed at the same time. Inuyasha whispered something to Kagome, put her down and sat facing the opposite direction of her but Cutter could see he was tearing up from the side. Shippo ran in front of Inuyasha and repeated him from before. "I thought men never show there tears". "Shut up" Inuyasha muttered while hitting Shippo's head. "Yea what about all that tough guy stuff? " Cutter said with a smile. "Come over here and ill tell you all about it" Inuyasha dared while gesturing with his fist but Cutter declined saying "Im good".

***An Hour Later***

"Go give Myōga the ingredients im going to scout the area" Cutter told Shippo and he replied "see you soon Cutter". A few minutes later while Cutter was scouting he seen a young priestess walking threw the woods with small demons flying around her almost like they were her pets. This was not the thing that troubled Cutter about her. It was the fact that he had sworn he had seen her before but knew there was no chance of that. "Who is she?" Cutter asked himself and Cutter watched her until she was out of sight. On the way back Cutter couldn't stop thinking about it.

Cutter was almost back to where he left his friends when he heard "Why I would never let anything happen like that happen too her!". Cutter walked threw the brush and now seen where voice that he heard came from. "Am I interrupting something?" Cutter asked with one eyebrow up. The man who was in front of him had fur clothes, dark hair and eyes blue as water. "Who are you? Are you the one who hurt Kagome?" the man asked as he stood in Cutters path and Cutter's expression turned from confused to angry. "No, but ill hurt you if you don't get out of my way" Cutter retorted. "Why you..." the man said getting ready to fight when Kagome stopped him. "Kōga, he's with us" "Are you sure Kagome?" Kōga asked and Kagome nodded. Cutter was about to move between them when again he was stopped. This time it was by Inuyasha and Cutter looked at him with angry. "Hold on Cutter I want to say something" Inuyasha pleaded and Cutter waited. Inuyasha looked back at Kōga and said "I wont ever let anything like that happen to Kagome again. So you can just get lost!". Then wolf demon scowled and ran back into the forest.

***Night Time***

Cutter was sitting against a tree getting ready to sleep when he spoke. "After we kill the rest of the band of seven, if I see that whats his name... Kōga, Im going to beat that smug attitude out of him". "I know right! He thinks he so good because he's the leader of the wolf demon tribe that only has 3 people left" Inuyasha said to Cutter awaiting a response. When Inuyasha looked towards Cutter, he was already sleeping. "Im surprised see those 2 actually agreeing on something" Sango stated.

**Thanks for reading. I tried my best to make it as original as I could without completely throwing the story out of wack. Chapter 6 will hopefully be out by next week or sooner.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Young Priestess**

Cutter woke up to Shippo playing around with the touchscreen on the left arm of the A.C.E. and asked "Shippo, what are you doing?" "Oh this thing was blinking while you were sleeping so I started touching it and then this game came up" Shippo explained. "This thing has games? What game is it?" Cutter asked and was answered by an unsure Shippo who was more occupied with the game "I cant tell." When Cutter looked at the screen he noticed everything was printed in English. English was Cutter's first language but he had been stationed in japan so long that Japanese was just more natural to him. Cutter translated the title the best he could "Furious Birds, that's the name Shippo." That's when Kagome spoke "I sense a jewel shard" and the group got ready.

Cutter followed the group to the best of his ability but was slightly slower then Inuyasha and Kirara. after a few minutes he was at least a minutes run behind them. When Cutter caught up, the group was standing in front of a man with children on ether side. That's when Cutter heard Kagome yell "be careful don't hurt the children!" followed by a response from Inuyasha who was flying towards the man "im not stupid you know!" Inuyasha didn't hit the man but Cutter seen him fall down a slope. Cutter came closer to ask Inuyasha a rhetorical question "So what now, are we beating people up for fun?" "No you idiot he's one of the band of seven" Inuyasha replied. Cutter looked at the man who had children around him and couldn't find anything threatening about him.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard and the whole group looked in the direction it came from. Cutter could see black smoke billowing up into the sky and the man Inuyasha attacked before started to run towards it. "Where do you think your going im not finished with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled at the man and without saying anything more the whole group took off towards the now on fire village. When the group arrived at the village they stopped to look around. "This is terrible" Miroku said followed by Shippo who did the same "holes everywhere." "Ive never seen battlefields that looked anything like this before" Sango stated but Cutter knew exactly what caused this scene. "I have" Cutter said out loud before yelling "helmet up!" and running ahead of the group toward the sound of explosions.

A few seconds later Cutter could see what was causing the explosions. "Is that a tank?" Cutter asked himself but lost attention from the tank when he saw that young priestess again. She was standing next to the man Inuyasha attacked earlier. "Its her again but who is she?" Cutter asked himself. Inuyasha stopped next to Cutter and was called out to by the priestess "Inuyasha, I see you've come to the northern lands as well." Cutter even more confused asked himself the same question as before "WHO IS SHE?" and almost like Inuyasha was answering his question he said her name. "Kikyo".

Instantly Cutter's mind played a memory he never knew he had of him aiming a bow at Kikyo. he released the bow but before the arrow could hit her it was stopped by a demon. Inuyasha then appeared in front of him saying "whats this? Your just a human." Cutter snapped out of the memory realizing he was on the ground. "Cutter are you okay?" Shippo asked and Cutter replied with "I think so". Cutter looked around to find fire everywhere and got up yelling "BLADES ON!" The second Cutter seen the fire was coming from the wires surrounding them he started to cut an opening threw them.

Finally Cutter cut all the wires in front of the group and looked back to see if anyone was hurt. Cutter noticed they where all watching the man from before only, he looked much different now. The man was much more threatening now and started to pick up one of the children from before by the neck. Cutter now understood why Inuyasha said he was one of the band of seven and Kagome who was clearly concerned about the child told Inuyasha "Inuyasha you have to hurry and save him!" Inuyasha charged the man "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled trying to hit the man but the man jumped dodging his attack. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the man and he answered with "who me? Im Suikotsu of the band of seven."

Suikotsu started going on about how the doctor has held him back and other stuff that Cutter didn't understand. The rest of the group was just as confused as Cutter but Kagome had an idea. "I've heard of it before. Its called-" but before she could finish Cutter now understanding finished it for her "multiple personality disorder." Kagome nodded and Cutter turned his attention toward the other members of the band of seven. Cutter pulled his 25mm rifle off his back and yelled "helmet down!" The helmet revealed a smiling Cutter who proceed to taunted the other members "Hey, hows it feel to be the band of 5?" Miroku decided to ask Cutter one question before the fight started "do you have to antagonize them?" Cutter still smiling said "Yes!" and Cutter moved closer toward the band to keep the others from getting hurt.

The one named Renkotsu looked at Cutter and spoke "ah your the one with that very interesting weapon. We'll be sure to take it off your body when your dead!" The Ginkotsu-tank (as Cutter decided to call it) fired and without hesitation Cutter jumped to the left as the projectiles slammed into the ground where Cutter was standing. Cutter landed and fired his rifle which let forth a shot that grazed the back of the Ginkotsu-tank. Even thought Cutter only grazed the Ginkotsu-tank it was clear that the shell was unaffected by the hard iron shell of the Ginkotsu-tank. Renkotsu seeing this jumped into action spewing fire from his mouth towards Cutter and Cutter quickly yelled "Helmet up!" shielding him from the fire. Renkotsu continued shooting fire until Cutter walked threw the blaze and gave him a right hook causing him to fly back.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and Cutter looked over to her to find the Ginkotsu-tank was about to steamroll her. Cutter also noticed Inuyasha was busy with Suikotsu and shouted out loud "I'll get her!"

Cutter was afraid he would pass out again if he came close to her but decided to risk it. The Ginkotsu-tank was slow compared to Cutter and he was able to scoop up Kikyo without harm. The band of seven reteated without Cutter knowing it, mainly because he was more interested in Kikyo. When Cutter put Kikyo on the ground he yelled "helmet down!" and for just one moment Kikyo opened her eyes looking at Cutter saying one name "_Resetsu." __Once the words left her mouth__Cutter passed out._

_***Few Minutes Later**__*_

_"Kikyo what about you__" Inuyasha who asked and before she was about to anwser she noticed Cutter laying on Kirara's back passed out with Shippo poking him."That man your with" Kikyo stated as she looked at Cutter. Inuyasha and Kagome looked back __at Cutter. "You mean Cutter?" Inuyasha asked with a look of confusion. "That man is the sole reason why Naraku is what he is today" Kikyo stated and this time Kagome asked the question "But how?" "Because he is the reincarnation of __the__ former bandit named __Resetsu."_


	8. Chapter 7

**About That Beer**

Cutter woke up and was greeted with the same face he seen before he passed out. It was Kikyo. "Cutter your awake?" Kikyo asked and Cutter replied with "Well I hope so." "Who is Rasetsu?" Cutter asked as he was thinking about what happen before he passed out. Kikyo stood up and turned her back to Cutter. "Rasetsu was a former bandit" Kikyo stated and then she told Cutter about Rasetsu's life. It was a violent tale about killing and pillaging. Cutter just sat and listened until she got to the part where Rasetsu was told by Onigumo to kill her. "Onigumo? Why does that sound so familiar?" Cutter asked her and she told him "because you are the reincarnation of Rasetsu." Cutter was a little taken back at this but told her to continue. Finally Kikyo finished and Cutter was just happy he didn't pass out. "Well if all that's true then does that mean..." Cutter was about finish his question when Kikyo did it for him "That it was destiny that you would be sent back in time." Cutter realized that the others must of told Kikyo about him. Cutter didn't like the idea that everyone he knew was killed to full fill his destiny and didn't want to talk about anymore. After a few moments Kikyo started to get ready to leave when Cutter asked "Where are you going?" and Kikyo told him "Mount Hakurei, to find Naraku". "Then im coming with you. No way im sitting out of this."

On there way to Mount Hakurei Cutter noticed Kikyo's soul collectors start to dissolve and realized it was Mount Hakurei's power that was the cause but Cutter didn't say anything. On the way Kikyo stopped in front at a village where dead men lie and a bunch of children were sitting near them. "Stay here Cutter until im done" Kikyo ordered and Cutter asked "Why?" "Because I know these children and the last thing they need is an unfamiliar face right now" Kikyo told him. After sometime Kikyo grabbed a horse and Cutter ran over to her. "Cutter lets go, I don't have much time." Kikyo stated and the 2 left in full speed.

When they reached the mountain Cutter could hear Suikotsu speaking out loud. "Its incredible, this urge I feel to kill is overwhelming." Cutter yelled "BLADES ON!" and jumped at Suikotus. Suikotus shot his 4 bladed hand down on the girl he was holding but was stopped due to his hand being removed by Cutter. Suikotus screamed in pain and Cutter yelled "Now Kikyo!" Kikyo's arrow pierced into Suikotus's neck, purifying the shard that was there. The girl got up and ran towards the demon who was standing not far back, "Lord Sesshōmaru!" she shouted. "Strange, that girl sees that demon like its her protector" Cutter thought.

Kikyo was weak and because of this she had a hard time getting over to Suikotus who was laying on the ground at this point. Suikotus asked Kikyo to removed his shard to free him and started talking about his past. After Suikotus finished, Kikyo told him while looking back and forth at him and Cutter "you are not alone in your turmoil. Good and evil exist in all men who walk the earth. You must not give into the dark side." "Your wrong lady Kikyo. I would likely do it all again if I where able to. I couldn't stop myself. The mere thought of it is unbearable. Please I bag of you, lady Kikyo. Remove the jewel shard and end my torment" Suikotus finished but before Kikyo could grant his request the snake blade flung forward. The blade cut the jewel shard out of Suikotus's neck and into Jakotsu's hand. Jakotus ran before he could be stopped and a few seconds later Suikotus's body turned into bones.

"Are you leaving?" Cutter asked Kikyo and she said "yes I have become too weak." "well im going to look for Inuyasha and the rest of them. Oh and by the way, thanks for telling me about Rasetsu" Cutter told her and Kikyo smiled. Cutter watched Kikyo ride off until she was covered up by the fog. Cutter was about to continue going up the mountain when he heard the sound of cannon fire a good distance away from it and ran down towards the sound as fast as he could. After making good time Cutter could see smoke coming from a small canyon and knew the band of seven was there.

Cutter seen Renkotsu fire his cannon down towards the bottom of the canyon. Instantly Cutter pointed his rifle toward Renkotsu and fired. The shot slammed into the piece of rock that Renkotsu was standing on and even though it didn't strike him the 25mm shell exploded making Renkotsu fall. After that the smoke from the explosion make it imposable to see Renkotsu so he looked around where the shot from his cannon hit to see if he could find anyone he knew. Sure enough he seen Inuyasha crawl out of the rocks and move towards a cave. Cutter jumped down to meet Inuyasha and as he land behind him he said "so about that beer I own you." "Oh it was you who shot at Renkotsu" Inuyasha said with relief before he continued running towards the cave followed by Cutter.

"The only ones to die will be you!" Renkotsu shouted and proceeded to laugh. "Don't push your luck." Inuyasha stated and Cutter ran next to him. "That crazy bastard just lit 2 grenades" Cutter said to warn Inuyasha. Renkotsu turned to see Inuyasha and Cutter. "Inuyasha!" yelled 3 voices from the cave. "Do it now wolf!" Inuyasha yelled and Kōga kicked Renkotsu towards Cutter. Cutter moved out of the way and Renkotsu fell down outside the cave. Renkotsu got to his feet and Kōga yelled "he's up again mutt!" Both Inuyasha and Cutter ran to tackle Renkotsu. Cutter hit him just slightly before Inuyasha but Inuyasha's force got added on as he hit Cutter. The 3 flew over the stream and Cutter realized that the grenades where about to explode and yelled "HELMET UP!". This gave the A.C.E. just barely enough time to reconstruct the helmet.

***BOOM***

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha hearing this woke with Cutter on top of him. "Yea im almost certain you own me one now" Cutter said with pain and Inuyasha pushed him off in favour of finding Kagome. When Cutter finally got up he yelled "helmet down" and walked over to where he heard the voices of the group. "My body's built differently then yours" Inuyasha said with a smug attitude and Cutter hearing this had to take him off his high horse. "You mean you survived because you got a good buddy whose name is John Cutter" Cutter stated. Cutter decided to explain "Well you see when the grenades were about to go off. I grabbed them and held them against my chest to stop the explosion from killing him" Cutter explained. "But how did you survive your only a mortal?" Kōga asked him and Cutter knocked on the front of the A.C.E. saying "this baby can take few hits." "I could have survived without your he-" Inuyasha was about to finish his retort when Kagome screamed "INUYASHA!" and jumped into his body.

Kagome was crying and Cutter knew all from the minute he seen her come out of the well these 2 had feelings for each other. "Well your welcome dog boy" Cutter said with smile before turning around to go sit down near Shippo. While Kagome was embracing Inuyasha, Kōga and Inuyasha started to bicker about who Kagome loved more. "One stupid guy calling the other one stupid" Shippo stated. "They their both stupid" one of the wolf demons also stated and the other added on "dumb as a sack of hammers." Cutter decided to join in by saying "stupid as stupid gets." "What did you say?" Inuyasha and Kōga shouted at the same time. Followed by Cutter's response "you heard us!" "You keep laughing Cutter. Just wait until Kagome is out of the way." "As for you two" Kōga said as he looked at his comrades then punching them in the head."were leaving."

After a few minutes, Kōga left and Kagome ended the hug she had with Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked toward Cutter with an evil smile. Cutter looking at Inuyasha told Shippo "That might just be the scariest thing I have ever seen" and Shippo agreed. Cutter put his guard up to protect himself from the coming assault but Inuyasha just stopped in front of him. "Thanks Cutter" Inuyasha said and a confused Cutter let down his guard then asked "are you oka-." Before Cutter could finish Inuyasha landed his fist on top of Cutter's head. "Thanks for being a pain. Now whose stu-" and before Inuyasha could finish Cutter shot his fist into Inuyasha's chest throwing him back a few feet. "Your the stupid one, dog boy" Cutter told him but before they could continue Kagome jumped in the middle. "Stop fighting, we have to go see if Sango and Miroku need our help" Kagome shouted.

_**Chapter 8 will hopefully be out by black firday**_


End file.
